


Threat and Promise, Unfulfilled

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Threat and Promise, Unfulfilled

Cordelia was rarely caught without her defences – friends or books or business – but she'd just been taking a shortcut around the back of the school, and now her face was up against the wall with iron-hard fingers latched on to the back of her neck.

'That was a little harsh, what you said about my girl back there.' Faith's tone was conversational, like she was talking over a cup of tea. 'I'd appreciate it if you showed a little more respect.'

'I don't need to respect you or your freaky blonde girlfriend!' She was so going to tell all her friends about this!

Faith pressed in closer. Cordelia could feel the heat of her breath on her ear, and her body, soft and yet irresistably strong – like Buffy – except Faith smelled like cigarettes and leather.

'Aww, honey – if you're jealous, all you need to do is ask.'

Cool fingers slid just underneath her shirt, brushing the skin underneath. Her body twitched quite involuntarily, and there was a new and forbidden kind of heat, then, lower down.

Faith was gone as suddenly as she appeared, leaving only her touch and breath, branding Cordelia's flesh.

Perhaps she wouldn't tell anyone after all.


End file.
